silenthillfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Usuario Blog:DarkAlex347/El Tema De La Semana: Top 5 Canciones: Silent Hill 2
Hola a todos amigos míos! sed bienvenidos a la ya atrasada, pero mejor tarde que nunca, duodecima entrega de El Tema De La Semana. En esta edición y basándome en el tema de Una Canción Desde Silent Hill, he decidido que a partir de hoy se hará la Subsección Top 5 Canciones ''que la haré de vez en cuando con los soundtracks de los distintos juegos. Consiste en que debeis de poner en orden de numeración del cinco al uno las canciones que más os hayan gustado y explicar por qué cada una de ellas. Asi que, sin más dilación he aqui la pregunta: ''Cuales son vuestras cinco canciones preferidas de Silent Hill 2? Personalmente, el soundtrack de este juego es mi preferido de lejos y es con el que más sentimientos encontré dentro de mi. He sentido alegría, tristeza, nostalgia, euforia, pasión, miedo, dolor, soledad y, sobretodo, energía cada vez que escuchaba ciertas canciones del soundtrack. Se que aún no se había incorporado Mary y su dulce y deliciosa voz, pero no puedo dejar de admirar a Akira cada vez que escucho la lista de trabajos que realizó para este juego. Para mí, siempre serán las canciones de Akira con más sentimiento que haya oído, lo que no quiere decir que ese sentimiento lo haya perdido, todo lo contrario, solo digo mi opinión personal. Podría estar describiendo lo mucho que me emociona este soundtrack, pero creo que no acabaría ni en dos semanas. Asi que, sin más que decir, he aquí el listado de las canciones que más me han hecho sentir del soundtrack: 5 - Alone in the Town: Esta canción me encanta no solo por su composición, sino que además me es capaz de transmitir un sentimiento de soledad y perdición apasionantes. Esta canción se ha convertido para mi, en la música oficial de la niebla, sobretodo porque cuando aquí hay niebla (casi nunca la hay y cuando la hay siempre es desde la seis de la madrugada hasta más o menos las diez de la mañana, osea que es un fenomeno poco común) siempre salgo a la calle y, en la inmensidad de esta, me pongo los auriculares del celular y la escucho mientras me pierdo entre ella. Simplemente, alucinante. 4 - True: Si existe una banda sonora oficial de la nostalgia y el desamor, creo que esta canción sería el buque insignia de esa lista, por lo menos para mi. Cuando la escucho, no puedo evitar recordar a un antiguo amor perdido y llorar sin consuelo alguno, mientras me hundo y me pierdo entre miles de pensamientos que recorren mi mente, disuelta por esta melodía. Triste, pero igualmente, increible. 3 - Theme of Laura: Puede que para el gran Akira, este sea el trabajo que más le ha entusiasmado. Para mí, no es así, sino estaría en la cabeza de este listado. Pero a pesar de no estar en mi primer puesto, es de las canciones que cuando la escucho, no solo admiro su asombrosa composición, sino que también hace que los sentimientos de tristeza y nostalgia que me invaden al escuchar canciones como la del cuarto puesto desaparezcan y me llene un espiritu de energía y vitalidad tremendo. Es por ello, que esta canción reside en el tercer puesto. 2 - Love Psalm: Esta canción no solo llena mi cuerpo de energia y entusiasmo como la anterior, sino que además hace que este contento gran parte del día. Que más decir, esta canción evoca en mi los mismo sentimientos que la anterior, pero de forma más apoteosica y emocionante. Es por ello que cuando la oí en Silent Hill: Downpour no puede evitar decir: Oh Dios mio, está sonando lo que creo que está sonando? seguido de un estallido de alegria. Y este sentimiento se agravó más todavía cuando escuche la versión de Love Psalm de Silent Hill: Book of Memories. Cuando la escuché, solo pude dar gracias al cielo y bendecir todavía más a Akira por crear una versión vocal tan impresionante, simplemente me quede sin palabras. No puedo describir mejor todavía lo que me gusta esta canción, asi que solo decir que por lo anteriormente dicho ocupa el segundo puesto de esta lista. 1 - Promise: Que puedo decir de Promise. Es no solo mi canción favorita del soundtrack, sino que además es mi melodía favorita de toda la serie, que ya es decir con la de canciones maravillosas que hay. El porque es mi preferida, bueno, es extraño de explicar porque no solo me proporciona los mismos sentimientos que las dos anteriores, sino que siento que, sin ninguna palabra o letra, es como si describiera mi vida solo con su composición. Esta canción ha hecho que rememore momentos de toda índole que me han ocurrido a lo largo del tiempo. Con ella he llorado, reido, sonreido, me ha hecho sentir envalentonación para los sucesos que me estén por venir, a cada cual más dificil o duro que el anterior, pero sobretodo ha hecho que vuelva a tener esperanzas en el amor y, de seguro, esta será la canción que ondee mis emociones si este sentimiento volviese a llamar a la puerta, a veces quemada o derruida, de mi corazón. Que más puedo decir de esta canción, simplemente es como dijo el gran Max Payne el soundtrack de mi vida y lo seguirá siendo por muchoas años que pasen. Simplemente emocionante. Ahora, os toca a vosotros! Un saludo amistoso a todos y nos vemos en el siguiente Tema De La Semana. Chao y sed felices! ;D Categoría:Entradas